


When We Get Married

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Marriage comes up when Sam and Bucky are walking to school one morning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	When We Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is just a drabble that I posted on Tumblr. I realised that I never said anything about my Tumblr, which is: @unofficiallymarriedtochrisevans. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“So, are you coming over later?” Bucky asked, swinging his and Sam’s hands.

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

Bucky frowned, “What do you mean? You know my mom doesn’t mind you being there all the time.”

“It’s not that,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I know your mom likes me. Probably more than you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and nudged the other teen, urging him to continue.

“Seriously, what’s up?”

“My dad said he doesn’t like me going over to your house so much. He thinks I should spend my time “doing something productive”. I’m pretty sure it’s just because he doesn’t like you. No offence.”

“None taken,” Bucky said, dryly. He smiled when Sam let out a small chuckle.

“Man, I wish he would just get off my back,” Sam sighed. He didn’t look up as his boyfriend stopped walking, forcing him to as well.

“He just cares about you, Sam.”

“Doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

“Well, when we get married, you can move out and not worry about what he thinks,” Bucky said, shrugging.

Sam looked up at him, his lips twitching with a smile that wanted to come out.

“ _When_ we get married? You’re already thinking that far?”

Bucky paused as he seemed to realise what he said. Sam could see the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I love you,” Bucky said, looking away. The action was supposed to be nonchalant, but Sam could tell that he felt awkward.

“Aw, I love you too, Bucky Bear,” Sam cooed, kissing Bucky’s cheek. He laughed when his boyfriend shoved him away.

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbled. He continued walking and Sam quickly caught up. They stayed silent for a moment, but Sam eventually spoke up.

“I want to marry you too,” he said, quietly. Bucky heard him, though and he grinned, squeezing the other boy’s hand.

“Come on, Sammy. We don’t want to be late for school.”


End file.
